Moirae Pfade des Schicksals
by ElanorII
Summary: Es ist die Reise zu diesem Berg, die das Schicksal entscheidet. Auch und besonders für zwei uns sehr bekannte Hobbits. Was aber wäre, wenn sich dieser Weg gabelt und ein anderer Pfad beschritten wird? Denn die Pfade des Schicksals sind verschlungen...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Personen und Orte, usw. gehörenTolkien. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser kleinen AU-Story und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, aber ich bitte um Reviews ;)

**Moirae - Pfade des Schicksals**

_Prolog_

Rauch schwamm vor seinen Augen davon.  
_Ein Traum. Es muss ein Traum sein_, dachte er.  
Mit verschleiertem Blick schaute er auf die Rauchsäulen über sich, die sich spiralförmig immer höher und höher empor schraubten, den roten Himmel bedeckten. Ein sachtes Zittern lief durch den Boden um ihn herum.  
_Ein Traum_, dachte er wieder, als müsse er dieses Wort für sich immer und immer wiederholen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken schienen von einem schweren Nebel verdeckt zu sein, der in seinem Kopf wogte, genau wie der Qualm, der ihn umgab.  
_Das kann nicht wirklich sein_, fuhr er in Gedanken fort, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. _Ich träume_.  
Wieder begann seine Umgebung zu verschwimmen und er wünschte sich aufzuwachen. Die seltsame Szenerie um ihn herum gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Außerdem, was machte es für einen Sinn, herumzuliegen und in den Himmel zu starren? Selbst für einen Traum war das absurd.  
Der schwärzliche Qualm drehte noch immer seine Spiralen und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er es nicht willkürlich tat, sondern nach einem Muster. Er konnte noch nicht erkennen, was genau es war, aber das wollte er auch gar nicht. Er versuchte, sich herumzudrehen, den Blick abzuwenden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ob dies nun real war oder nicht, jedenfalls gehorchten ihm seine Muskeln nicht mehr, er vermochte noch nicht einmal die Augen zu schließen. Zudem spürte er noch, wie sich eine leise Kälte langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in seine Glieder schlich.  
Die Sache gefiel ihm immer weniger. Er versuchte noch eine Weile vergebens, den eisigen Griff, der seine Muskeln gefangen zu halten schien, zu sprengen und gab es dann auf, blickte ängstlich weiter starr nach oben und lauschte in sich hinein. Nichts.  
Er konnte seinen Herzschlag weder spüren noch hören. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er überhaupt nicht atmete. Es war, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben.  
_Wach auf_, dachte er. _Los, wach auf, das ist langsam nicht mehr komisch!  
_Dazu gezwungen, nach oben zu blicken, begann er zu zweifeln, ob er dies alles wirklich nur träumte.  
_Zu rot_. _Der Himmel ist viel zu rot_.  
Während er noch schaute, schob sich weiterer Rauch wie eine große Gewitterwolke über ihm zusammen, türmte sich auf, ballte sich zu einer einzigen schwarzen Masse. Müdigkeit erfasste ihn plötzlich, und wenn er die Augen hätte schließen können, wären sie ihm auf der Stelle zugefallen, doch so bewirkte die Müdigkeit nicht, dass er einschlief (_Ein Traum, es ist ein Traum!_), sondern nur, dass sich seine Gedanken wie durch zähen Sirup bewegten, in seinem Kopf festzukleben schienen. Mit wachsender Besorgnis bemerkte er diese Veränderung, immer noch den Blick auf die Rauchgebilde über sich gerichtet. Der graue Qualm wogte noch immer, doch er konnte das Bild nicht mehr richtig erfassen. Die Wolke wurde unscharf, an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes tauchten schwarze, schwimmende Flecken auf, vereinten sich mit der Wolke, das Bild vor seinen Augen begann zu zerfasern.  
Abermals versuchte er, sich abzuwenden, plötzlich von der schrecklichen Gewissheit erfüllt, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute, bei dem er besser nicht zugegen sein sollte. Es half nichts. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Währenddessen bahnte sich die tastende Kälte weiter in ihm vor, kroch schleichend, fast behutsam, in seinen Beinen hoch, erreichte seinen Unterleib, suchte nach seinem Herzen. Gleichzeitig hörten die Bewegungen des Gebildes über ihm auf und das Wirbeln der rauchigen Schatten kam zur Ruhe.  
Er hätte gekeucht, hätte er es gekonnt.  
Ein brodelndes, tiefschwarzes Etwas blickte mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf ihn hinab, seine Augen waren von solcher Bosheit erfüllt, dass sie die Gestalt von innen zu verzehren schien. Das Feuer in ihrem Blick erinnerte ihn plötzlich an den Balrog von Moria, doch mit einer unbestimmten Gewissheit wusste er, dass das Wesen, das ihm jetzt gegenüberstand, tausendmal mächtiger und schrecklicher war. Das Gesicht der Kreatur war von einem ascheschwarzen Helm bedeckt, in der rechten Hand hielt es locker eine große dunkle Keule, die mit reißenden, eisernen Stacheln und Zähnen übersät war. Der dunkelrote Himmel, jetzt einer lodernden Flamme gleich, krönte die Gestalt mit einem blutroten Kranz aus Feuer. Das Grinsen, das sich unter dem Helm schwach abzeichnete, verstärkte sich, als die Kreatur sich der Hilflosigkeit des unter ihm liegenden Opfers bewusst wurde. Sie ließ die Keule sinken, beugte sich leicht vor und sah ihrem Opfer tiefer in die Augen, zwang es, den Blick zu erwidern. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Wesens glich dem eines Raubtieres, das sich sicher ist, im nächsten Moment seine Fänge in das weiche Fleisch seiner Beute zu schlagen.

Die Sinne des Hobbits schrieen auf, als er unter dem Blick der widerwärtigen Kreatur festgehalten wurde, seine Gedanken kreischten.  
_Wach auf! Wach auf!_, flehte es in seinem Kopf, doch noch im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er erst dann erwachen würde, wenn das schreckliche Wesen es ihm erlaubte. Bald waren diese widerlichen Augen das einzige, das er noch wahrnahm, das Feuer in ihnen trachtete danach, ihn zu verbrennen, erfüllte seinen Geist. _Nein!_, schrie es in ihm auf. Er wusste, dass er dies nicht lang aushalten konnte. Der Halbling hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Verstand zerspringen müsse, wenn er noch länger gezwungen wäre, in diese Flammen zu schauen, deren einzige Nahrung purer Hass war. Hass auf alles Lebende. Hass auf ihn.  
Die Eiseskälte erreichte schließlich sein Herz, griff danach, presste es langsam zusammen, gleichzeitig mit der Bewegung der linken Hand des Schwarzen, die sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich zu einer Faust zusammenballte, während in seinem Kopf ein Sturm von Gedankenfetzen umherwirbelte, sein Geist in purer Agonie, die allein durch den Anblick des Wesens über ihm ausgelöst wurde, aufschrie und sich die Mundwinkel der fürchterlichen Kreatur in unverhohlener Freude über die Qualen seines Opfers zu einem immer höhnischeren Grinsen verzerrten.  
Das Feuer erfüllte ihn, sengte schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf, die Kälte schnürte ihn zusammen, betäubte ihn, hielt ihn fest. Mit einer quälend langsamen Bewegung hob die schreckliche Gestalt die schwarze Keule in die Höhe, ließ sie kreisen. Er wusste, dass es nun zu Ende war. Wenn er von der Keule getroffen, von den rostigen Stacheln durchbohrt wurde, würde er sterben, gleichgültig, ob dies alles nur ein Albtraum war oder nicht. Er würde nicht wieder aufwachen.  
Es störte ihn nicht. Wenn er sterben sollte, dann würde er es, doch wenigstens würden die Qualen ebenfalls enden.  
_Werden sie nicht_, schoss es ihm mit einem Mal durch den Kopf, doch der Gedanke kam nicht von ihm. Und als er jetzt den Ausdruck in den Augen des Wesens sah, wusste er, dass es stimmte. Sie würden nie enden. Sein Körper würde vielleicht sterben, doch sein Geist würde auf Immer gefangen sein.  
Mit einer unheimlichen Endgültigkeit holte der Schwarze zum vernichtenden Schlag aus. Ein letztes Funkeln in der tiefroten, verzehrenden Hitze seiner Augen, eine letzte Bewegung der linken Hand, die den schneidend kalten Druck auf sein Herz noch verstärkte, und dann –  
War es vorbei.  
Die Kälte verschwand aus seinem Leib und die Augen wandten sich ab, ließen seinen geschundenen Geist fallen. Mit einem Schrei, der im Kopf des Hobbits dröhnte, direkt dort zu entstehen und nicht den Umweg über die Ohren zu nehmen schien, wirbelte der Schatten herum. Und schrie ein zweites Mal. Der Schrei war so laut, und von einem solchen Hass und Schmerz erfüllt, dass der Halbling glaubte, allein durch das Geräusch den Verstand verlieren zu müssen. Er versuchte sich zu abzuwenden, die Hände zu seinen Ohren zu heben, sich herumzuwerfen und – schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf gegen einen Felsen, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzen gänzlich von ihm abwandte und ihn frei ließ.

Der Hobbit spürte einen betäubenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und ... öffnete die Augen. Sofort begann er qualvoll zu keuchen und saugte die Luft so gierig in seine Lungen, als ob er wirklich minutenlang nicht geatmet hätte. Seine Atmung ging in ein schmerzvolles Husten über und mit von Rauch gereizten Augen setzte er sich auf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, was geschehen war, doch als er versuchte aufzustehen, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen rechten Oberschenkel und als er danach tastete, spürte er eine warme, klebrige Nässe. Langsam ließ er sich wieder sinken und versuchte, das graurote Flimmern vor sich mit Blicken zu durchdringen. Was immer es gerade gewesen war, was er erlebt hatte, ob Traum, Ohnmacht oder etwas ungleich Schlimmeres, zumindest einiges schien der Wirklichkeit zu entsprechen. Dunkler, fast schwarzer Rauch erfüllte die Luft um ihn herum fast vollständig, in regelmäßig scheinenden Abschnitten lief ein Zittern und Grollen durch den Boden, ein starker Brandgeruch breitete sich aus.  
Ihm wurde schwindelig, als er ein zweites Mal versuchte, sich zu erheben. Hustend fuhr er sich über den Hinterkopf und spürte auch dort die warme Nässe seines Blutes. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand, als ein weiteres Grollen durch den Boden lief, diesmal allerdings stärker als zuvor, so dass die Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte, zu zittern und bedrohlich zu knacken begann. Er musste hier raus.  
Vorsichtig, um sein verletztes Bein nicht zu stark zu belasten, humpelte er in eine willkürliche Richtung, da er nicht wusste, wo der Ausgang war, falls es einen geben sollte. Nach einigen Metern spürte er, dass es wärmer wurde, als es so schon war, und die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern. Fast blind von den Tränen in seinen Augen und dem Rauch um ihn herum, tastete er sich weiter vor und gerade, als er umkehren wollte, weil er annahm, dass diese Richtung wohl die falsche sei, da das Atmen durch die Hitze hier immer schwieriger wurde, wäre er beinahe nach vorne gestürzt.  
Vor ihm tat sich ein Abgrund auf, der mehrere Fuß in die Tiefe abfiel und auf dessen Grund sich ein See aus flüssigem Feuer zeigte. Hin und wieder schoss eine gewaltige Feuerfontäne aus dem roten Schlund und brachte die Wände um ihn herum zum Beben. Keuchen warf sich der Hobbit ohne auf den aufflackernden Schmerz in seinem protestierenden Bein zu achten zurück. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte er auf die brennende Spalte.  
Der Anblick des lodernden Feuers brachte ihm nun endlich seine Erinnerung schon fast schlagartig zurück und er wirbelte ein zweites Mal herum, diesmal jedoch nicht aus Schrecken, sondern aus Sorge und Angst. Und er fand, was er suchte.  
Zusammengekauert und reglos lag der zerbrechliche Körper seines Gefährten, seines Freundes, nicht weit entfernt, dicht neben dem brüllenden Abgrund.


	2. I

I.

Frodo schleppte sich vorwärts. Er stolperte, fiel, rappelte sich müde wieder auf und schlurfte weiter. Körniger Staub stach in seine Augen und ließ sie tränen, wehte in seine Haare und verfing sich darin. Er strich mit vor Durst geschwollener Zunge über seine rissigen, vertrockneten Lippen und stützte sich zitternd mit seiner Linken an Sams Schulter ab.  
„Ich kann nicht weitergehen, Sam", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Nicht jetzt ... nur ein paar Minuten ..."  
Der Hobbit nickte traurig.  
„In Ordnung, Herr Frodo, ruh dich ein wenig aus." Sam kramte in seinem Rucksack und holte die letzten Reste ihres Wasservorrates für Frodo heraus, der sich schon, kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, zu Boden hatte sinken lassen. Besorgt beobachtete Sam, wie Frodo vorsichtig die letzten Schlucke austrank, dann nahm er den Kopf seines Herrn zwischen seine Hände und bettete ihn in seinen Schoß, woraufhin Frodo auch fast augenblicklich einschlief.  
Sam starrte in das graue Zwielicht, das sie umgab.  
_Zu langsam_, dachte er. _Wir sind viel zu langsam.  
_Sie hatten nahezu kein Wasser mehr und bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Frodo sich voranschleppte, würden sie verdurstet sein, bevor sie die dunklen Hänge des rauchenden Berges erreichten. Für einen Rückweg würde es keines Falls reichen. Zwar schien sein Herr der Ansicht zu sein, dass sie nur durchhalten mussten, bis sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten, doch Sam konnte sich damit nicht abfinden.  
Er blickte auf die leere Feldflasche, die Frodo noch in seiner Hand hielt. So ungern er es auch tat, aber er musste einfach gehen und nach Wasser suchen. Behutsam nahm er die Flasche aus der Hand seines Herrn, legte dessen Kopf auf den Boden und deckte ihn mit seinem Elbenmantel zu, dann verließ er die kleine Senke, die ihnen für die nächsten Stunden als Lager dienen sollte. Langsam entfernte er sich, immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter zurückwerfend, bis sich Frodos Konturen in der grauen Ebene verloren.


	3. II

II.

Er hatte nicht schlafen wollen, doch er hatte sich auch nicht mehr dagegen wehren können. Sein Körper forderte nun schließlich Tribut dafür, dass er seit Tagen kein Auge zugetan hatte und jetzt war eingetreten, wovor er sich so gefürchtet hatte.  
Er war allein. Verlassen in der Dunkelheit.  
Die Finsternis umgab ihn wie dunkles Wasser, hüllte ihn ein, drohte ihn zu ersticken. Es war nicht einfach nur das bloße Fehlen von Licht. Es war, als ob die Dunkelheit Substanz angenommen hätte und auf ihn lauerte, und seltsamer Weise glaubte er, dass sie genau das tat. Frodo schluckte schwer. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr tastend mit den Fingerspitzen über rohes, modriges Gestein. Er war vollkommen blind und hatte das widerwärtige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch er unterdrückte die aufkeimende Panik in seinem Inneren und stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, die Hände zu beiden Seiten des schmalen Ganges ausgestreckt.  
Wo war Sam? Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zusammen hier hinein gegangen waren. Als sie nicht mehr weitergehen konnten, hatten sie eine Rast eingelegt und er war eingeschlafen. Doch jetzt war Sam weg. Sollte er auf ihn warten? Was war geschehen?  
Ohne eine Antwort auf diese Fragen zu finden, folgte er langsam dem Gang, obwohl es ihm fast genauso widerstrebte fort zu gehen, wie an Ort und Stelle zu verharren und zu warten. Aber genau das war der Punkt. Er wollte nicht auf jemanden warten. Oder auf Etwas.  
Eine unheimliche Stille und ein widerlicher, muffiger, erdrückender Gestank erfüllte die Luft, schien wie Nebel aus den Wänden und dem Boden zu kriechen. Hin und wieder taten sich links oder rechts weitere Gänge auf, doch sie schienen enger zu sein, als der, durch den er sich gerade bewegte, und so verließ er ihn nicht. Frodo ging weiter, bis er glaubte, keinen Schritt mehr tun zu können. Seine Beine schmerzten wie nach einem langen Tagesmarsch und tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, seit Stunden durch dieses grauenhafte Labyrinth geirrt zu sein. Müde ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Der Gang schien sich endlos vor ihm zu erstrecken und je länger er sich hier aufhielt, desto sicherer erschien es ihm, dass er nie einen Ausweg finden würde. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos verirrt.  
Verzweifelt stützte er seinen Kopf ihn die Hände. Außerdem war Sam fort. Er hatte ihm Stich und das Sternenglas der Herrin Galadriel gegeben und jetzt war er weg. Wieso? Wohin war er gegangen?  
Und im selben Augenblick, als er sich diese Frage stellte, kam ihm die Antwort so plötzlich und schmerzhaft ins Bewusstsein, dass ihn schwindelte. Er erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich, was geschehen war. Sam musste es herausgefunden haben. Und jetzt hasste er ihn dafür. Er wusste es und hasste ihn so sehr dafür, dass er ihn im Stich gelassen, ihn absichtlich verlassen hatte. Er hatte gewartet, bis sein Herr eingeschlafen war und dann ... Nein! Das konnte nicht sein, Sam konnte es nicht wissen, er durfte es nicht wissen!  
... Aber was, wenn doch? Frodo konnte keinen anderen Grund für Sams Verschwinden finden. Es war die einzige Erklärung.  
Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen. Er hatte nichts bei sich, außer dem, was er am Leib trug und ohne Wasser würde er bald verdurstet sein. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er hier keines finden würde. Er war verloren. Er konnte nicht sehen, wohin er ging, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, in welche Richtung er sich wandte!  
Und er war allein. Verlassen.  
Frodo spürte, wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinunter stürzten. Er hatte es nicht gewollt! Er musste Sam suchen, mit ihm reden. Und wenn Sam es wirklich wusste, dann ... dann würde er sich entschuldigen, würde es ihm ... erklären. Irgendwie.  
Doch wie sollte er ihn hier finden?  
Wie von selbst tastete seine rechte Hand nach der Kette, die er um den Hals trug, griff nach dem goldenen Schmuckstück, das er in den letzten Tagen als so große Last empfunden hatte, krampfte sich darum. Es erschien so verlockend. Er brauchte nur den Ring aufzustreifen und...  
_Nein!_ Frodo zwang sich dazu, die Hand sinken zu lassen. Es würde nichts bringen, würde ihm nicht helfen, sondern ihn nur schneller in den Rachen des Feindes treiben, der einzig darauf wartete, mit stählender Kraft über ihm zuzuschnappen.  
Langsam erhob er sich. Er würde weitergehen, bis er nicht mehr laufen konnte, bis er, ja, bis er Sam gefunden hatte. Und er würde ihn finden.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er eine Kreuzung erreichte. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen. Wohin sollte er sich wenden? Frodo stieß einen leisen Pfeifton aus und zuckte zusammen, als dieser tausendfach gebrochen und verstärkt in der Dunkelheit widerhallte. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er bis der Ton verklungen war. Nichts.  
_Was hast du auch erwartet?_ dachte er, auf sich selbst ärgerlich.  
_Es scheint nicht plötzlich ein Licht herein, um dir den Weg nach draußen zu zeigen, noch kommt Sam fröhlich um die Ecke spaziert, als ob nichts gewesen wäre! Du bis noch immer allein und verloren!  
_Er irrte sich.  
Zwar wusste er nicht, wo er war und wohin er ging, doch er war nicht mehr allein.  
Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als er ein Knacken hinter sich hörte, ein Geräusch vor dem er sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, und auf das er ängstlich gewartet hatte. Er verharrte und lauschte. Der Halbling konnte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, spürte die langsamen, schweren Schläge seines Herzens. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich. Und es war näher gekommen.  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei wirbelte er abermals herum und hechtete in eine willkürliche Richtung, so schnell er nur konnte. Seine Finger strichen über raue, feuchte Felsen, rissen an scharfen Kanten auf. Nach einigen Metern weitete sich der Gang, so dass er sich nur noch an der rechten Wand entlang tastete, bis sich plötzlich neben ihm ein weiterer Stollen auftat. Frodo griff ins Leere, kam ins Stolpern, kämpfte einige schreckliche Sekunden um sein Gleichgewicht und taumelte schließlich in den Stollen hinein. Der Gestank wurde hier noch intensiver und er kämpfte gegen die plötzlich in ihm aufsteigende Übelkeit an, atmete keuchend durch den Mund. Für einen Moment schwindelte ihn und er lehnte schwer an der Wand, wollte umdrehen, um der drückenden, erstickenden Luft zu entkommen, doch da vernahm er abermals dieses entsetzliche Knacken, nicht weit hinter ihm, und er taumelte weiter, beschleunigte seine Schritte. Trotzdem wurde das Geräusch nicht leiser.  
Der Hobbit warf im Laufen den Kopf zurück. Zuerst konnte er hinter sich nur dieselbe einschnürende Finsternis wahrnehmen, die sich auch vor ihm erstreckte, doch dann glaubte er, nicht allzu weit entfernt, ein blasses grünliches Schimmern zu erkennen. Er brauchte es nicht deutlicher zu sehen, um zu wissen, was es war: Seine überreizten Nerven zeigten ihm eine Traube von grässlichen Augen, die sich ihm stetig näherte, begleitet von dem Knacken und Klicken vieler Klauen, die über harten Felsboden schabten. Er konnte die boshaften Blicke in seinem Rücken förmlich spüren, fühlte sich von ihnen durchbohrt.  
Ein weiteres Mal beschleunigte er seinen Gang. Er hatte keine Chance. Zwar kam die grausame Kreatur nicht näher, wie ihm ein zweiter rascher Blick über die Schulter versicherte, doch sie blieb auch nicht zurück und Frodo würde dieses Tempo nicht mehr lang durchhalten können.  
Er wäre beinahe ein zweites Mal gestürzt.  
Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen eine Felswand, als der Stollen urplötzlich abknickte, riss sich dabei die Wange blutig, blieb einige Augenblicke benommen stehen und klammerte sich an der Wand fest, um nicht doch noch zu fallen. Sein Kopf schwirrte und wären nicht immer noch die grausamen Geräusche hinter ihm gewesen, hätte er sich hinunter sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Doch das Schaben, Zerren, Reißen der scharfen Klauen trieb ihn weiter, löste einen Schrecken, ein Grauen in ihm aus, wie er es nie zuvor gekannt hatte.  
Vorsichtiger jetzt, mit leisem Kopfschmerz und einem Schwindelgefühl, das nur quälend langsam nachlassen wollte, schleppte Frodo sich weiter, keuchend, den Kopf nahezu bis auf die Brust gesunken, eine Hand am modrigen , löchrigen, spröden Felsgestein entlang fahrend, die andere seine Wange betastend, das frische Blut fort wischend.  
Er konnte nicht ewig davonlaufen. Er wusste es. Aber er war allein, nein, allein gelassen, und er konnte sich nicht gegen dieses Monster stellen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass die Bestie sich ihm näherte, ließ ihn fast verrückt werden vor Angst. Trotzdem wünschte sich ein Teil von ihm, dass ihn die grauenhafte Kreatur endlich erreichte, dann würde es wenigstens vorbei sein, würde er nicht weiter diese Angst erleiden müssen. Doch irgendwie wusste er, dass das Wesen ihn nicht gleich töten würde, nicht einfach so, nicht mit einem einzigen Schlag. Es würde mit ihm spielen, ihn ausmergeln, auszehren.  
Es spielte schon jetzt mit ihm.  
Seine Todesangst und das Grauen vor dem, was ihm vielleicht bevorstand, gaben ihm nochmals etwas Kraft und dennoch konnte er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, als er endlich vor sich einen leichten Lichtschimmer wahrnahm. Bis er um eine weitere Biegung mehr taumelte als lief, glaubte er, es müsse Einbildung gewesen sein, doch jetzt konnte er es ganz deutlich erkennen, und auch das giftige Gurgeln, das hinter ihm erklang, bestätigte, dass das Licht tatsächlich bedeutete, was er verzweifelt gehofft hatte: Der Ausgang lag nur noch wenige Fuß vor ihm. Ein sehr kleiner, enger Gang, gerade passierbar für einen Hobbit oder einen kleinen Ork, zweigte vom Hauptstollen ab und führte geradewegs auf den dunklen Gebirgspass zurück; und obwohl der Lichtstrahl nur der verzweifelte Versuch der sterbenden Sonne war, mit ihrem letzten Licht die schwarze Wolkendecke über Mordor zu durchdringen, erschien er Frodo beinahe blendend hell. Hinter ihm wurde das Gurgeln zu einem wütenden Zischen und die Erde unter ihm zitterte von den Bewegungen eines schweren Körpers. Kankra hatte erkannt, dass ihre Beute im Begriff war zu entkommen und kam jetzt mit einer ungeheuren Wucht und Schnelligkeit näher.  
Er würde es nicht schaffen. Der Halbling hatte das Gefühl, dass, je verzweifelter und schneller er rannte, sich der Gang weiter von ihm entfernte und das Ungeheuer zu ihm aufschloss.  
Er würde springen müssen.  
Frodo schätze die Entfernung, ging leicht in die Knie und betete zu den Valar, dass er den engen Gang nicht verfehlen würde, während der zischende Atem Kankras weiter hinter ihm anschwoll.  
Er sprang.  
Mit einem Satz flog ihm der gräuliche Lichtflecken entgegen. Etwas berührte seine Beine. Frodo stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als die Wade seines linken Beines von einer scharfen Klaue aufgerissen wurde. Der plötzliche Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen und der Aufprall ließ grelle Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen, als er dicht vor dem Stollen auf den Boden aufschlug. Wenige Fingerbreit neben seinem rechten Knie fuhr eine weitere Klaue in den Boden, riss eine Furche in den felsigen Grund. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei wirbelte der Hobbit hoch und warf sich in den rettenden Gang. Sekundenbruchteile später rammte ein schwerer Körper gegen die Felswand, ließ den Stollen erbeben; Krallen rissen an den Rändern des Ganges, trachteten danach, ihn auszufransen, zu vergrößern. Der Hobbit entfernte sich rasch einige Fuß. Sein Herz raste wild und er konnte jeden einzelnen Schlag bis in die Fingerspitzen spüren.  
_So, verschwinde hier. Sofort.  
_Noch immer außer Atem und mit klopfendem Herzen kroch Frodo die letzten Fuß durch den Gang auf den Lufthauch zu, der ihm entgegen wehte, während hinter ihm weiter Kankras wütendes Gurgeln und Schaben zu hören war. Der Hobbit erreichte den Ausgang und ließ sich auf den dunklen Gebirgspass fallen. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Hand umklammerte das goldene Schmuckstück, das um seinen Hals hing. Er hatte es geschafft, hatte überlebt. Allein. Jetzt musste er weitergehen um zu tun, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Und vielleicht würde er Sam finden.  
Entschlossen erhob er sich und zuckte zusammen, als ihn plötzlich ein pochender Schmerz durchfuhr. Kankra hatte ihn verletzt und es brannte wie Feuer. Mit einem leisen Wimmern ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und untersuchte die Wunde. Sie schien nicht allzu tief zu sein und blutete nur leicht, trotzdem quollen ihm Tränen aus den Augen, als er sie vorsichtig betastete. Er musste es irgendwie verbinden. Seine Hände schlossen sich um die Falten seines Hemdes, um einen Stofffetzen abzureißen, als ihn plötzlich und mit voller Wucht etwas in die Seite traf. Frodo stieß ein Keuchen aus und kippte haltlos nach vorn. Für einen Moment atmete er Staub ein und als er sich langsam und hustend wieder aufrichtete, konnte er vor sich nur verschwommene Konturen erkennen. Doch es waren nicht Kankras.  
Bevor er reagieren konnte, fühlte er, wie ihn etwas packte und nach hinten schleuderte, schlanke Glieder schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper, ein plötzliches Gewicht lastete schwer auf seinem Brustkorb und lange, knackende Finger tasteten nach seiner Kehle. Sie fanden ihr Ziel. Und drückten zu.

Frodo war durch die pure Wucht und den Schrecken des plötzlichen Angriffes noch wie gelähmt und rührte sich auch jetzt nicht. Im ersten Moment war es nicht einmal unangenehm. Er spürte zwar den schweren Druck auf seiner Kehle, aber es schmerzte nicht. Im Gegenteil: Das pochende Protestieren in seiner Seite und in der Wade ebbte langsam ab. Der Hobbit war versucht, die Augen zu schließen und es einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen, es zu beenden. Er bedauerte nur, dass er Sam nicht mehr sehen würde, nicht mehr mit ihm reden konnte. Und vielleicht hätte er es wirklich enden lassen, wenn nicht –  
„Ahh, sssss! Ja, mein Schatz, wir haben es, wir haben es! Es war zu schnell für sie, zu klein für sie, aber nicht für uns, nicht für uns, mein Schatz!"  
– Diese verhasste Stimme!  
Frodos Magen zog sich bei ihrem Klang zusammen und eine plötzliche unheimliche Wut stieg in ihm auf und ließ ihn alles vergessen. Er stemmte seine Füße fest auf den Boden und versuchte, sich herumzuwerfen, während Gollum sich weiter zu ihm herunter beugte, eine Hand noch immer um seine Kehle geschlungen; die andere wanderte zu seiner Brust hinab, nach dem Ring tastend, grapschend, greifend. Und er fand, was er suchte. Seine langen, grauen Finger berührten beinahe liebkosend das schimmernde Gold und ein überraschter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er plötzlich von Frodo herunter geschleudert wurde und nun seinerseits spürte, wie sich schlanke Hände um seinen Hals schlossen. Ein Knie bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Magen. Gollum stieß ein langes wimmerndes Geräusch aus.  
„Was tut es? Was tut es?" quiekte er. Gollum versuchte sich aufzubäumen, Frodos Arme von sich zu schlagen, umklammerte sie, doch Frodo rammte ihm sein Bein noch tiefer in den Magen und drückte fester zu.  
„Sei still!", zischte er.  
„Es tötet uns, Herr tötet armen Sméagol!", seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Krächzen, so leise, dass Frodo seine Worte fast nicht verstehen konnte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er tat, oder vielmehr warum er es tat, doch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Der Hobbit hatte das Gefühl, als beobachte er jemand anderen, aber auch das nicht mit Entsetzen, sondern eher mit einem vagen Gefühl von Interesse. Er sah sich dabei zu, wie er Gollum erdrosselte und fragte sich mit einer leisen Neugier, wie es weiter gehen und was noch geschehen mochte.  
Langsam ebbte Gollums Widerstand ab. Er strampelte nicht mehr, seine langsamen, schweren Atemzüge gingen rasselnd und keuchend. Ein verzweifelter, flehender Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen.  
„Herr", keuchte er. „Frodo."  
Und dann veränderte er sich. Frodo wusste nicht, wie und wann die Veränderung eintrat, aber plötzlich hielt er nicht mehr Gollums Kehle zwischen seinen Händen.  
Wo zuvor Gollums Gesicht gewesen war, durch Wut und Angst zu einer Grimasse verzerrt, konnte er jetzt andere, vertrautere Konturen erkennen.  
Sam.  
Der Hobbit unter ihm sah zu ihm auf, Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.  
„Frodo", flehte er wieder. Und bevor dieser merkte, was er eigentlich tat und sich zwingen konnte loszulassen, löste sich der Druck von Sams Händen auf Frodos Armen und sein Widerstand brach vollkommen. Frodo starrte zu ihm hinab. Sams Augen sahen durch ihn hindurch und erblickten etwas, das er nicht zu sehen im Stande war. Es war kein Leben mehr in ihnen.  
Sam.  
Erschrocken ließ er ihn endlich fallen und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
Er schrie.  
Und dann wachte er auf.


End file.
